


Nobody Likes You When You're 23

by starrywrite



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FUCKING FLUFF LIKE WOW @COURTNEY CALM DOWN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywrite/pseuds/starrywrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil gives Dan a birthday present he surely will never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Likes You When You're 23

**Author's Note:**

> short lil birthday fic for dans birthday!!! ヽ(ﾟｰﾟ*ヽ)ヽ(*ﾟｰﾟ*)ﾉ(ﾉ*ﾟｰﾟ)ﾉ 
> 
> yeah i dont rly have anything else 2 say here enjoy and happy birthday daniel!!!!

Phil anxiously checks the time on his phone; 11:55, it’s almost Dan’s birthday. He takes a deep breath, he’s going to do this and he’s going to do this today - or technically, in five minutes. He sides over to the edge of his bed, sitting up and sliding his hand inside the front pocket of his hoodie. His hands graze over the small box and his heart nearly stops, almost as if he’s surprised to find it there; of course it’s there, it’s been sitting in his pocket for hours now. Today’s the day, he’s going to do this today.

Sucking in another deep breath, he stands up and makes his way out of his room and down the hall to the office. He feels weighed down as he walks, as if he’s got an anchor tied to his front and he moves slowly, almost hesitantly if that. When he reaches the office, he pokes his head inside and he can’t fight the smile that makes it way across his face when he looks at Dan.

He’s so beautiful. He’s got his head resting against his closed fist as the other works his laptop’s mouse, editing a video - figures, only Dan would be working on his birthday. His hair is messy and fluffy, and he’s got his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he focuses on editing. Phil watches as his shoulders rise and fall just slightly with every breath he takes, and he watches the way his old white t-shirt hangs loose on him, and he watches his pajama clad knee bouncing up and down at a rapid pace, and god he’s just so beautiful and he doesn’t even know it. 

Phil looks at his phone once more; 11:59. It’s almost time, and suddenly he feels like throwing up. He can’t remember a time he was this nervous before, but at the same time, he’s so wound up with all kinds of adrenaline he kind of feels like he can take over the world right now. He feels inside of his pocket once more and swallows back his fears and he walks forward.

He stands behind Dan, and for a moment he’s sure he’s gone unnoticed until he realizes Dan can see him in his computer’s reflection. The brunette boy smiles upon noticing him standing there, and Phil wraps his arms around him, hugging him from behind and kissing his cheek. “Happy birthday, bear.” he tells him, and he hopes his voice doesn’t shake the way he is on the inside. 

If it does, Dan must not notice because he just smiles wider and thanks him, turning his head so he can kiss him properly on the lips. Phil gives him one more kiss on the forehead and clears his throat before asking, “Do you want your present now?”

Phil takes a step back as Dan swivels his chair around. “You didn’t have to get me anything.” he says, rubbing the back of his neck, suddenly bashful and if it isn’t the cutest thing; Dan’s always so humble, and it makes Phil fall even more in love with him honestly. 

“As if I wasn’t going to get the best boyfriend ever a birthday present,” Phil says, and his heart starts beating harder and faster in his chest because oh god, this is happening, this is happening _now_ , oh god oh god oh god. “So do you want it or?” 

“Yes, please.” Dan tells him. His eyes are wide with such a childlike excitement, and Phil can hardly believe that he’s twenty-three because when he looks at him, he still sees the nineteen year old that used to fangirl over his youtube videos, the one that stole his heart. 

“Okay,” Phil says, mostly to himself because he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t shitting himself right now. He takes Dan’s hand and lowers himself down onto one knee, and this is it.

“Phil?” Dan says slowly. “What are you-” he stops talking upon seeing Phil pull a small box out of his pocket and for a second, he doesn’t think he can breathe. “Phil…” Phil has to let go of his hand as he fumbles with the box, opening it and and when he takes out a small diamond ring, Dan’s heart nearly stops. 

“I,” Phil starts, then stops, licking his lips nervously and he starts again a second later, “I had this entire speech planned out and it was actually really good; I was going to tell you how much I love you and how the past four, nearly five, years with you have been the best years of my life, and I was gonna tell you how I want to spend the rest of my life with you… but my mind has totally gone blank right now.” he chuckles nervously. “Not that that matters though, because I think you know just how much I love you - or at least I hope you do.” he reaches for Dan’s hand once again, and he gives it a small squeeze when he realizes that he’s shaking. 

“The first day I met you,” he tells him. “I was the nervousest person ever and I really liked you, and luckily enough you really liked me back. You’re - oh, please don’t cry.” he stops himself when he hears Dan sniffling, and he looks up at him to see fat tears sliding down his face. 

Dan wipes at his face with his free hand, muttering, “Sorry.”

Phil smiles at him and says, “Dan, you’re the only person who’s ever made my heart do that flippy over thing,” he says, “And - and it’s been doing that everyday I’ve been with you for the past four years.” he pauses for a moment before he brings Dan’s hand up to his mouth and gently kisses his fingers before he slides the ring onto his finger and he says, “Dan Howell, I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?”

Dan opens his mouth to speak but no words come out; he tries again, but the same thing happens, and Phil thinks he’s going to throw up if he has to wait a second longer, but Dan nods his head rapidly, and Phl’s eyes widen. “Y-yes?” he asks. “Yes, you’ll marry me?”

Dan sniffles, wiping his eyes with his free hand, and he nods again, this time saying, “Yes!” and Phil thinks his body has literally gone into shock because he just sits there for a moment, unable to move, and Dan kneels down to his level and says, “Of course I’ll marry you Phil.”

Phil grasps the sides of Dan’s face, pulling him in close to him and he presses their lips together, his hands moving down his body to hold his waist and keep him pressed tight against him. He feels Dan’s arms wrapped around him and a moment later, they break the kiss, foreheads touching and they’re both so elated, they’re giggling and Dan’s still crying and Phil kisses at his tear stained cheeks. “Happy birthday, Dan.” he whispers to him. 

Dan sniffles, the smile on his face wider than Phil’s ever seen it before. “I love you Phil.” he tells him, his voice breaking with emotion and Phil kisses him once more, telling him, “I love you too.”


End file.
